Beginner Quests: Tideborn
Level 20 – 29 → New characters '''cannot leave Celestial Vale until they are level 20' Consequently, all quests that were restricted to characters under level 20 'have had their level and target monsters level increased or are no longer operative' , looking out at the giant mushrooms where they grow on the White Sand Beach, and towards Raging Tides city]] These are the Tideborn quests for levels 1-19. Coordinates are listed for each quest, which can be copied and pasted into the Coordinates Assistant in order to easily find the appropriate NPC. At Level 20, you will be able to go to Raging Tides to continue your quests; choose Quest > Perfect World at a Teleport Master or choose Glorious Return at Sekron Shien, Coldgrin Stone, Lerne Feyan, Lok Eosin, Wu Izen, Colormask, Senior Scribe, Shawle, Heartmark, Celestial Immortal, Fearen or Len Zweito get there. The teleport at 20 used to be to Archosaur, from the home city. ;Notes 'Quest Rewards:' ''Celestones given as quest rewards are often random (Human, Heaven, Earth, or Fragment). Sometimes, a celestone may not be given to one person, yet given to another for the same quest. Celestones have been listed in the reward column as an idea of the average reward. Quest Level: Quests with a level '# ?' have a disputed level depending on the information source. These quest levels need to be verified. Quest Type: Normal'' quests are the most common type of quest and involve killing different monsters and talking to NPCs. Messenger normal quests just involve talking to NPCs, while Collection normal quests involve finding items in the world. Timed quests may involve killing monsters or may just require you to collect something within the time limit. Culti quests are those required to increase your Cultivation level. Challenge quests are important quests that often involve killing a boss monster and usually require forming a squad with other players.'' Teleporter: For Tideborn below a certain level (was 20, now probably 30) Teleporter Reviero in the City of Raging Tides has a quest option Back to Dragonfang, which will teleport you back to the starter village for free. Once you get sent to visit the Cloud Temple floating above Raging Tides by the Elder at level 15, the quest option Cloud Temple will be added under Reviero's quest list to enable you to travel there at any time. Level 1 – 5 Level 6 – 9 Level 10 – 14 Level 15 – 19 At Level 20, the Elder will give you the quest Capital. This will allow you to go to Archosaur to continue your quests; just talk to Teleporter Reviero to get there. It will cost 3000 coins. Netherspring > Threat from the Ocean > Book of Broken Dreams only usable by level 6-23: :''The three islands in the Forgotten Sea make up the Palisade Islands. It is said that the islands are the back of 3 ancient turtles, floating in the Forgotten Sea. For thousands of years, the islands have existed here, outside the influence of the rest of Perfect World. No one has ever been able to reach the islands due to the barrier that separates the two worlds. The main island of the three is called Barrier Island. North of it Lies the Island of Broken Dreams, and to the south lies Shattered Cloud Island. There are people living among those islands. They are called the Tideborn. :''The natural enemies of the Tideborn are the Nightspike race. The Nightspike are cunning and cruel. Battles between the two races raged on for centuries. The Tideborn managed to nearly eradicate the entire Nightspike species under the leadership of a great hero. :''The Island of Broken Dreams lies north of Barrier Island. This used to be one of the most beautiful islands in the world, however, after the great battle with the Nightspike, the island became completely ruined. The land has been torched and pillaged by the Nightspike. Where glittering architecture once stood has been replaced with darkened ruins and debris now. Category:Quests Category:Beginner Quests